Albion
Albion, also referred as the Eastern Continent, is the primarily setting for , apart of The World of Nirn canon universe. It's a continent settled by humans, the Magimer, Orcs, Elven races, and many other races of various of sentience and self-awareness. History Dawn Era During the time of creation of the Daw Era, a group of Aedra commonly referred as the Celestials, began their own creation with the idea of Lorkhan to create. To the east of Tamriel, they began with their own "word", Albion. Similar to the Eight Divines, the Celestials after completation of the continent, fled to their own plane in the Aetherius known as the Celestial Sphere. Before leaving, the Celestials created various of god-like beings to maintain all that is; these are the Elementals, beings that represents a aspect of existence or nature on Albion. While the Celestials are the main chief deities, the elementals are of equal importance, being the possible origins to life such as humans, elves and so-on. During the latest times of the Dawn Era, the elemental known as Azeroth created humanity, the elven elemental Yggdrasil creaed the various of elven races (i.e. Álfheimer, the Hemomer), the elemental Goldemar was the dwarven god that made the Dwarves. The other races creator was unwritten and became lost to time. Merehetic Era Foundations During the early years of the Merehetic Era, humanity along with the other races began their settlement across Albion. Towards the north of Albion, the Elven races settle in Alfheim, the place where the World Tree resides, and commonly believed to be the physical incarnationon Yggdrasil herself. However, the Hemomer began the Blood War against the Álfheimer. Despite the Hemomer's magic over blood, the Álfheimer was victorius as the World Tree favoured them for one reason; the Álfheimer did not try to kill, but prevent the life and nature around Alfheim from dying. Fleeing, the Hemomer founded their own nation, Niflheim. Humanity Humanity, began their settlements as small towns and villages, Originally, there were simply eight powerful families who was able to stablize and bring government and order. These families became something the citizens want to follow, and began to form their government. During the formations of governments, House Hayden was the first to fully established a chain of commad, from the creation of Éideán, a large castle complex, House Hayden was named the Lords of Éideán by the citizens, and viewed them as their rule. Under Hayden's leadership, Éideán became a wealthy city-state, something the other Houses follow suit and formed their own strongholds. First War However, the Orcs, began to invade from their homeland up to the north near Alfheim, which is called Muspelheim and began to lead invasion forces across Albion. Going against the Elves, the dwarfs and even humanity, began the First War and eventually the creation of the United Alliance of Albion against the Scourge of Muspelheim. However, the Hemomer alligned themselves with the Scourge and helped them fight the Alliance. The First War soon draw attentions to the dragons of Tamriel, to which Alduin sent two highly revered and ancient dragons; The world serpent Jörmungandr and Acnologia to investigate. As the dragons came across the continent, a battle arose with the elemental known as the Fisher King, keeper and guardian of the Holy Grail. Acnologia recognizes its status as a god equal to, or stronger then Alduin and fled. However, the world serpent converse with the elemental and aligned with it, and went to help the Alliance at the King's request. With the serpent, the First War ended, and peace was restored when the Alliance occupied Niflheim and Muspelheim. Category:Continents